Cherubical Desire
by TheKnucklesChaotix1
Summary: Caliborb and Calliope meet uip on a starry night on the yellow moon of Prospit and have a Goid Old Time


If was another peaceful night on Prospit. Calliope sat alone on the golden ground, gazing at Skaia and basking in its warm, soothing light, even though it was night time. She was bored, alone, and exceptionallt moist. In fact, she was so moist that her hard, green, exoskeletal vafina was nearly an Olympic swimming pool of sexual excretions.

Calluope fOund herself wishing that a fellow Cherbub was in the general vicinity of Prosput, meaning the entire planet, so she could satisfy her irresistabe Sexual urges with a tremendously hugw, juicy, chartreuse vCherub cock. Calliope nearly required that someone r she despised showed up on Prospit so she could formally introduce her stiff yet fleshy clitoris to a masculine Cherub penis of decent dimensions, at the least.

Beforr the thought had finished crossing her mind, she heard the soft patter of footsteps nea rby, indicating an approaching figure. She jerked her hwad up and swivwled it to face rhe dorection of the barely audible din, abd her alien eyes were met with something she could only have dreamed of. The one she hated the most of anyone to ever exist was approaching, slowly yet meaningfully. It was her brother, Caliborn.

Calliope took a deep breath and assumed a face of pure contempt, attempting to mask rhe anticipation building inside of her. She clambered to her feet.

"what do yoU want?" Calliope questioned firmly yet suggestively.

"I AM HuNGRY," Caliborn responded in his rypical loud, commanding voice. It turned Calliope on even more. She could not help bit feel disappointed due to Caliborb's lack of sexual desire. But Caliborn was not done yet. A sly grin slithered across his face, visiblifying his jagged teeth. His eyes narrowed slightly.

"I AM HuNGRY, SISTER," he repeated. "HuNGRY FOR SEX."

Calliope's eyes widened, her green pedals secreting even faster beneath her clothes, so much so thag it nearly soaked through her clothes. She pretended to be shocked, even though her wildest fantasies were finally coming true.

"oh, broUther," she repkied softly, raising her eyebrows if she had eyebrows, which she didn't. "I was not aware that yoU felt that way."

"WELL NOW. YOu FuCKING ARE. SISTER," respondes Caliborn. "YOu KNOW THAT YOu REQuIRE ME. INSIDE OF YOu. THE ALLIGNMENT OF THE STARS. AND SOME BLACK TEXT GuY. IN A COMPuTER SCREEN. FROM THE FuTURE. HAVE BOTH INDICATED THIS. TO ME."

With that, Caliborn flexed, his muscular form begging to escape his tight, contour emphasizing overalls. Tey could not take the sheer force of Caloborb's titanic guns, and spontaneously disintegrated off his body, leaving his naked form exposed clearly. Calliope's eyes widebed with lust at the sight of Caliborn's colossal, throbbing, Cherub cock. Sheking, she moved to remive her clothes as well, but in one fell swoop, Caliborn flexed again, the sheer radiating power of his muscles extemding to Calliope's clothes, tearing them apart.

CAlliope moaned, her voice heavy with so many orgasms. Calivorn hefted his pulsing meat wand with both clawed hands, and smiled as it spontaneously became rock hard. Calliope was so moist that there was literally a stream of fluid flowing from every orifice of her body. Calliope lowered herself back to tje floor, before Caliborn swung his cock around and entered Calliope as if she was the lottery. Calliope shouted with agont as she realized that the sheer force and size od Caliborn's undulating dick inside of her was more than enough to tear her to pieces. Calliope, moister tthan orifinally deemed Cherubically possible, was exceptionally turned on by this thought, as was Caliborn.

Caluborn shouted as he finally climaxed, his voice echoing throughout the quiet streets of Prospit. Finally, he released hos floodgates. The sheer amount of white fluid sinply could jot be contaicontaied within Calliope, c ausing her exoskeleton to strain and her eys s to bulge. Caliborn cackled maniacally as Calliope was torn in half by the sheer force of Cherub semen and Caliborn's colossal telephone pole rubbing and straining her insides. She expkoded in a flash of viscous white and lime green fluids. Caliborn was splattered all over his skeletal face with lime green blood and his own alien semen.

His job done, he shook his ebtire body like a human dog, ridding himself of stray pieces of exploded Calliope, whose remains now rested in a large puddle of vaginal secretions. He hefted his penis in his emerald arms, twirling it like a helicopter rotor above his head. He was lifted off the ground by his flaccid propeller penis, flying bsck to Derse. His maniacal laughter could be hesrd for miles aroubd. He licked the semen and blood off his face, more sexually satisfied than he had ever been in his entire life.


End file.
